Alles gute zum geburstag
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Una pequeña escena como celebración del cumpleaños de Austria. Edelweiss gratuïto, no se me quejará, señora.


**Alles gute zum geburstag**

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no son nuestros, o no nos causarían los traumas que nos causan. Pero aun así les amamos como son._

* * *

A las doce en punto, tocan la puerta de la habitación de Austria.

—Austria no está en _Berlino_— responde una vocecita feliz. Suiza se da de golpes en la cabeza con la puerta.

—¿Dónde está?

—En _Vienna_—responde Italia sonriente—. Ha prometido traerme pastas cuando vuelva.

Suiza se da de topes en la pared un rato más, y sale corriendo hacia Viena.

—_Veee?_—Italia le saluda desde lejos. Suiza ni le oye. Después de manejar como LOCO, histérico perdido... un largo rato... (es decir una hora después), Suiza llega a Viena... y toca la puerta de la casa de Austria.

No hay respuesta, aunque toca otra vez y otra y otra.

Finalmente, la vecina psicho-killer que arregla el jardín a horas intempestivas, nota a Suiza y sale por encima de la valla.

—_Hallo!_ tu eres el amigo de _Herr Österreich_, verdad? estuviste aquí con él hace un par de meses.

Suiza se gira sobre su eje, sobresaltadísimo por escucharla.

—_JA... ja._¿Sabe dónde está? —pregunta sonrojándose en cuanto ve quien es, al recordar el asunto de la voz.

—En el _Musikverein_, preparando un concierto para el día nacional —señala hacia la calle.

—Oh, un concierto —se lleva la mano a la barbilla—. Tiene cierta lógica.

—_Ja _—asiente la mujer— No sé a que hora va a regresar, ¿quieres pasar a casa a esperarle? —se ofrece.

—_Nein_. Voy a ir a buscarle. _Danke_—se despide con un movimiento de cabeza, y empieza a caminar al coche. Antes de llegar a el piensa en algo y se gira con la mujer—. Si acaso llegara a venir... ¿puede decirle que lo estoy buscando?

—Por supuesto —asegura sonriendo—. Buena suerte, muchacho.

Asiente de nuevo con la cabeza, con cara de preocupación mientras se sube al coche y conduce de nuevo a toda velocidad hasta el _Musikverein._

Logra estacionarse por ahí, refunfuñando toda clase de cosas, por lo lentos, torpes y desordenados que son. Llega a la puerta principal del _Musikverein_... y la puerta está cerrada. Refunfuña un poco más y camina hasta la puerta de lado por la que salieron aquella vez.

Una mujer joven cargada con un estuche negro de algún tipo de instrumento de viento, distraídamente y con cara de cansada abre la puerta para salir de allí.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar a _Herr_ _Österreich_? —le pregunta cortándole el paso, ella se sobresalta al notar a Suiza.

—Esta dentro atormentando a todo el mundo. No creo que Lena se vaya hoy a casa —se ríe para otra chica que va detrás suya también cargada con un estuche similar. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—Quizás Lena si se vaya hoy a casa... —murmura más para si mismo que para ellas, mientras entra por la puerta por la que acaba de salir la segunda chica. Las dos chicas se van parloteando sin preocuparse más de Suiza y dentro se oye una cacofonía general.

Suiza se dirige a donde escucha el ruido... es decir, va entrando si saber a donde va, por que se oye de todas partes. En un momento dado, Maximilian se cruza por el pasillo frente a Suiza estirándose de los pelos mientras le grita a alguien que Suiza no sabe quien es a la vez que sujeta el teléfono en su oído.

De hecho, todas las personas con las que se cruza están en un estado de histeria similar.

El helvético saca el teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones y valora el hacer lo que siempre hace. Se lo piensa mejor después de unos instantes y frunciendo el ceño.  
Guardándoselo de nuevo, cuando se encuentra con Maximilian. Ignorando el evento de la última vez, lo toma del brazo, intentando llamar su atención.

Maximilian se detiene al notarse enganchado con algo y le grita.

—¿Y AHORA QUÉ? —a Suiza antes de ver siquiera quien es mientras trata de mantener tres conversaciones a la vez.

—ERr... —le mira—. _Österreich_... ¿dónde está?

—En la sala de conciertos, final del pasillo —le indica rápidamente sin notar siquiera quien es, volviéndose al del teléfono, mientras le persiguen dos músicos hablándole a la vez.

Suiza frunce el ceño, y traga saliva, anticipando lo peor, mientras camina hasta el lugar que le ha indicado. Cuando llega ahí, entra por la puerta, con cuidado.

Austria esta sentado con su Stradivarius en el hombro, junto a una chica morena con otro violín, ambos tienen los ojos cerrados y están tocando a la vez, pero cuando Suiza abre la puerta, deja entrar la cacofonía a pesar del aislamiento acústico, así que se detienen mirando a la puerta.

—No he dicho expresamente que... —empieza Austria en tono severo hasta que se da cuenta de quien es. Suiza se sonroja color rojo tomate, pegando la espalda contra la puerta.

—Lo siento, yo...No pensé que... sólo... —sigue sonrojado. Austria no deja de mirar a Suiza mientras trata de excusarse, sonriendo y finalmente se lleva un dedo a los labios para pedirle silencio.

—Otra vez —le pide a la chica.

Suiza se queda callado, sonriendo un poco y camina con TODO el cuidado del mundo, hasta una silla... en donde se sienta a babea...ejem... a escuchar a Austria tocar la pieza. Y cuando acaban, a pesar de que Austria ha ido todo el tiempo haciendo muecas de valoración mientras tocaban, baja el violín.

—Sigue pasando algo en el tercer movimiento —le riñe negando con la cabeza.

—No se nota —se defiende ella con los ojos en blanco. Suiza sonríe de lado, acomodándose en la silla.

—Por supuesto que se nota, yo lo noto —le riñe otra vez—. Vuelve ha hacerlo sola —pide y se pone de pie dispuesto a acercarse a donde esta Suiza. La chica se queda con las cejas levantadas al verle irse.

Suiza sonríe aun más, de lado, mientras se pone de pie al mismo tiempo que Austria.

—No te estoy oyendo —protesta Austria mientras baja los escalones hasta el público y se acerca a Suiza, quien se sonroja.

La chica hace los ojos en blanco y empieza a tocar de nuevo.

—_Hallo_—saluda a al helvético con una sonrisa de lado—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—_Hallo..._—murmura él, plantándosele enfrente y mirándole... y luego vacila un poco, y aprieta los puños, cierra los ojos y haciendo un ENORME esfuerzo, de manera terriblemente trompicada, abre los brazos y da un paso hacia él.

Austria levanta las cejas, sin moverse de donde esta y sin decir nada. El rubio abre un ojo y da otra especie de paso, esperando que Austria entienda lo que quiere hacer y levante los brazos, intentando acercarse al abrazo.

El moreno inclina la cabeza sonriendo otra vez... pero no hace ningún además de ayudar a Suiza, quien frunce el ceño y da otro pasito hacia el, cubriéndolo un poco con los brazos y cerrándolos hasta tocarlo un poco, y luego los abre dando otro pasito incómodo... (he dicho que Suiza lleva TOOOOOODO el rato rojo como un tomate muy muy maduro). Haciéndose un poco para atrás, y luego frunciendo el ceño, y parándose de puntas, intentando acomodarse de alguna manera que le permita abrazarle, acercándose de nuevo un poco y seguramente haciendo un ridículo de proporciones épicas.

—_Danke_—agradece Austria en un susurro con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Pero si no me has.. no... has... —bufa y baja los brazos, cruzándolos—. Ni siquiera te he dicho... _AllesGutezumGeburtstag..._ —murmura entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose más (porque... como siempre los alemanes, les gusta producir saliva, feliz cumpleaños es: _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!)_

—No he dicho que terminaras, solo he agradecido el gesto —responde—_Dankeschön_—vuelve a agradecer.

Suiza frunce más el ceño aún y movido por esa fuerza que suele tener cuando Austria le da a entender que casi casi no es CAPAZ de abrazarle... se acerca el paso que se ha hecho atrás, y le da un abrazo más o menos cómo si estuviera abrazando a un árbol.

—Ah! Ah! Aaah! —protesta Austria al mismo tiempo, para la música que esta sonando—. ¿qué ha sido eso? —y se vuelve a Suiza olvidándose de lo que suena un instante.

—Que ha sido el que? —pregunta la violinista deteniéndose y el rubio le deja de apretar inmediatamente, totalmente sonrojado cuando se da cuenta de que le está gritando a la mujer. Aprieta los ojos deseando con todo su corazón el no haber hecho ese último movimiento, aun sin moverse hacia atrás, simplemente con los brazos levantados, sin apretarle.

—Lena, _mein gott_—protesta Austria—. Vuelve a empezar otra vez —ordena y luego se vuelve a Suiza—. Lo lamento.

El rubio baja los brazos

—_Nein_... Yo... bueno, no es que... —mira al suelo, el moreno sonríe—. Sólo quería... felicitarte y... —sigue mirando al suelo, hablando con voz grave.

—Aja? —le insta a seguir.

—Invitarte mañana a... —se sonroja más—. Claro que entiendo que ya tienes planes y... —apunta la puerta con un dedo—. Pensé que quizás hoy querrías compañía —susurra muy, muy, muy bajito.

—A cenar, después del concierto —sentencia Austria sin mirarle— acaba a las nueve y media, supongo que no se repetirán los contratiempos de esta noche —le mira, ahora sí.

Suiza se sonroja más.

—Bien. Mañana paso por ti aquí, entonces —asiente, pensando que quizás le invitará al concierto.

El de las gafas sonríe de lado y acto seguido pone los ojos en blanco al oír la música otra vez.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —le ordena a la chica... Ella trata de contener sus ganas de meterle el arco del violín por algún orificio.

—Y respecto a hoy... yo no sabía que estabas aquí... —sufre un poco el helvético, pensando en lo mucho que odia llegar tarde— Y supongo que tu me estás contagiando. _Österreich_! —exclama de repente, intentando captar su atención de nuevo.

—No entiendo que te pasa —protesta Austria a la chica sin hacer caso del contagio ni sus excusas, por que ya las sabe perfectamente— hasta un niño podría entender lo que esta mal —acaba y luego se vuelve a Suiza, quien suspira.

—La chica no va a tocar la pieza de manera satisfactoria... en toda la noche —sentencia con determinación pero desviando la mirada—. Creo que... —extiende el brazo y le toma de la mano y se incomoda terriblemente.

Austria levanta las cejas y tiene una idea.

—Ven —pide al helvético tirando de su mano y yendo para subir a la zona de los músicos.

Suiza le sigue, absolutamente incómodo, tieso como un palo, pero le sigue, mirando sus manos de reojo y sonrojándose.

El moreno le planta frente a Lena y le tiende su _Stradivarius_.

—Toma, sujétalo como ella —pide al rubio, este le mira, avergonzado, pero hace lo que le piden.

Austria toma el arco y se lo tiende de la otra mano. Luego se pone detrás suyo, corrigiéndole la postura con las manos en sus caderas, luego haciéndole abrir las piernas y obligándole a arquear un poco la espalda.

Suiza probablemente se caiga muerto, rezando porque no se le note ningún problema en ningún área por toda la actividad, empezando a sudar frío.

—Yo... yo no sé... esto... Quizás alguien más —balbucea bajito, sonrojado, pero haciendo TODO lo que le pide Austria. Este le toma la mano del violín poniéndole los dedos en la postura correcta y levantándole el codo, aun por la espalda, luego le toma la mano del arco.

—Ve con mucho cuidado, es muy delicado —le pide serio, ignorando sus balbuceos—. Solo sígueme.

Suiza asiente suavemente con la cabeza, preocupado. Terriblemente preocupado por su cercanía

—_J... ja..._—responde tratando de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en el violín y nada más en el violín, intentando ignorar el hecho de que Austria esté a menos de un centímetro suyo.

El moreno le lleva la mano del arco hasta las cuerdas del violín.

—Mantén la mano con las cuerdas presionadas —pide en su oído mientras le obliga a pasar el arco por encima de ellas. Suiza cierra los ojos, y mueve la mano como le obliga, escuchando el sonido y tratando de no temblar tanto con la voz de Austria en su oído... pensando en que esto sería MUCHO mejor si no hubiera más gente. Ah, claro, y presionando las cuerdas como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Austria sonríe y suelta a Suiza volviéndose a la violinista.

—¿Lo ves? Cualquiera puede hacerlo. Si mañana en la mañana sigues con esos vicios, le daré el primer violín a Roger —amenaza. Ella frunce el ceño empezando a recoger, enojada.

Suiza baja los brazos, con todo y violín, ligeramente incómodo con eso de "cualquiera puede hacerlo" frunce el ceño, y se gira a Austria, señalándolo con el arco del violín, tocándole el pecho con él.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta.

—_Danke_—vuelve a agradecer Austria, sonriendo, pidiéndole con la mano que le devuelva el violín. Suiza presiona un poco más en su pecho con el arco, ligeramente amenazador y Austria asiente sonriendo.

—_Ja..._A no ser que quieras que te enseñe más —le responde ante la evidencia de que aun no le ha devuelto el violín, apartando el arco suavemente con la mano mientras a todo esto Lena ya sale por la puerta.

—_Nein_... puedo... —le entrega el violín y se sonroja de nuevo por lo que va a decir—... esperar a casa para eso —concluye antes de darse la media vuelta y empezar a caminar a la salida.

Austria vuelve a levantar las cejas y se sonroja un poco mientras guarda el violín con parsimonia en su estuche.

—Tienes diez minutos... —le informa Suiza con voz de "mando", cuando está en la puerta—. Te espero en el coche.

—Tal como va hoy todo, eso no significa nada —se burla un poco otra vez por el hecho de que ha llegado tarde. El helvético se detiene en la puerta, frunce mas el ceño, aprieta los puños y vuelve a caminar echando humo por las orejas, sin voltearlo a ver, hacia la puerta de salida, imaginando que Austria va a salir una BUENA media hora después, si no es que más.

El austríaco se ríe mientras acaba de recoger solamente lo que atañe a su Stradivarius (no que vaya a hacer trabajo de alguien más ni a recogerle las partituras al resto) y luego se pasa diez minutos dando instrucciones estrictas a la mujer de la limpieza sobre como alinear las sillas... Otra vez.

Suiza vuelve en el minuto buscándole, pero no le encuentra por que Austria luego se va a buscar a Maximilian (tarea que le cuesta siete minutos más) diciéndole que puede que mañana por la mañana llegue tarde, sin mas explicaciones.

Cuando acaba, sale por la puerta de personal, buscando el coche de Suiza y cuando lo encuentra ve que no hay nadie, levanta una ceja.

Suiza sale dos minutos más tarde de lo que salió Austria y le encuentra parado junto a su coche.

—¡Te estoy buscando! ¡Has tardado diecinueve minutos! —protesta abriendo la puerta del pasajero.

—Así que no solo se te ha contagiado de la impuntualidad si no que al parecer en tu caso es incluso más grave —se burla al verle llegar.

—No es más... —bufa—, es que te he ido a buscar, ya te lo he dicho —le detiene la puerta, y le hace un ademán de que entre.

Austria entra y se sienta acomodando el violín y acomodándose la ropa.

—Lo único que yo sé es que he tenido que esperarte de nuevo —sentencia cáustico.

—Si hubieras salido a tiempo, seguramente... —cierra la puerta y sigue alegando y protestando todo el tiempo que tarda en darle la vuelta al coche. Abre la puerta de su lado— ... riamos estos problemas —azota la puerta del coche—. No me has dicho que estarías en _Wien_.

—No me has dicho que querías saberlo —se devuelve.

—Era OBVIO que querría saberlo, _Österreich_—prende el coche, y empieza a salir.

—Tan obvio como que yo estaría en _Wien._

Suiza le mira de reojo.

—_Nein,_no era tan... —bufa—, bueno, quizás si era obvio, pero podrías haberme avisado igual. Aun así... —vuelve a mirarlo de reojo y dice con la boca muuuuuuuy, pero muuuuuuy pequeñita—, siento haber llegado tarde.

Austria levanta las cejas otra vez y se ríe.

—No le veo lo gracioso —protesta.

—Ni siquiera sabía que hora era hasta que has llegado —explica el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tampoco me has invitado al concier... —empieza a reclamarle, sonrojándose—... entonces cómo sabes que he... yo... he... ¿Cómo sabes que llegué tarde? —levanta las cejas.

—He recordado mirar el reloj cuando te he visto

Suiza le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y de soslayo.

—Y el concierto... —tamborilea los dedos en el volante, acelerando en la calzada—... hay un... lugar para... mi? —se sonroja.

—Quizás deberías venir, por si tienes que hacer de primer violín si no logro que Lena deje de hacer el imbécil —suelta cínico.

—Sólo por eso —tuerce el morro—, quizás encuentre algo más interesante que hacer.

—Supongo que será mejor, no creo que aguantaras todo un concierto conmigo guiándote, en cualquier caso.

Suiza frunce el ceño y le mira.

—Así que no vas a invitarme.

—Así que no vas a venir —responde Austria en el mismo tono.

—Pues no si no me invitas... —frunce más el ceño—. _Verdammt_... Ni porque soy tu... —se sonroja y se queda callado—. _Verdammt_—vuelve a protestar, más bajito.

—Supongo que no me quedara más remedio, no estoy seguro que seas capaz de recogerme a tiempo al terminar para ir a cenar, si no es que estas ahí desde el mismo momento —responde sin mirarle.

Suiza levanta las cejas y abre la boca para contestarle y luego la cierra, frunciendo el ceño.

—Noescomoqueyolleguetardesiem pre —murmura después de unos segundos en silencio—. Sigue siendo tu cumpleaños y ni siquiera me estabas esperando —agrega—. Y yo al menos si te he dado un abrazo y felicitado —sentencia al final.

—Hace muchos años que... —empieza a decir Austria y luego se calla.

—¿Que qué? —le mira de reojo dando la vuelta en la calle de la casa de Austria.

—Que debes haber estado para lograr mentalizarte de hacer eso —responde inconexamente por que de hecho, lo que estaba pensado era "hace muchos años que dejé de esperar que aparecieras en mi cumpleaños".

—Tú eres el que se ha incomodado con el abrazo —miente sonrojándose, frunciendo el ceño.

—_Nein_, yo soy el que te ha agradecido, tu eres el que se ha INCOMODADO por que te he enseñado a tocar —se defiende.

Suiza se sonroja y carraspea.

—Eso no es enseñarme a tocar eso es hacer un espectáculo... —protesta—. ¡Y ni siquiera hay guardia de seguridad! —cambia de tema a uno más manejable.

—Sí hay guardia de seguridad, estaba en la farmacia comprando valium para la seguridad de todos —sonríe de lado.

—¡Pero ya enserio _Österreich_! ¿Qué tal que entra _Russland_?

—_Russland_es buen músico y mejor coreógrafo. Además, ya todos saben quien eres, les mostré una foto tuya y les dije que no te detuvieran.

—Eso es una mentira grande como una catedral.

—En absoluto, todos están advertidos de que eres un tipo peligroso y que tienes muy poca paciencia... Y encima llevas un arma.

Suiza le fulmina.

—Obviamente yo no soy quien representa un peligro...

—Obviamente todos saben que por su seguridad es mejor que sea yo quien se haga cargo de tu arma...

El helvético se sonroja por el doble sentido.

—Deja de decir esas cosas. Yo... Yo.. Puedo hacerme cargo solo se... —carraspea.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Austria inocente.

—¡Porque las dices en doble sentido! —se sonroja otra vez.

—En absoluto, estoy hablando de seguridad económica claramente... despediré a cualquiera que te ponga una mano encima —suelta ligeramente incomodo. Suiza sonríe imperceptiblemente y se sonroja más.

—Yo hablaba de tu seguridad, pero...

—Solo faltaría que empezaras a disparar a gente en _Wien_por que intentan detenerte —añade dándole la vuelta otra vez por que no se siente lo bastante cómodo. Suiza parpadea.

—Nunca he disparado mi arma en _Wien_así como así! —protesta refiriéndose desde luego al sentido literal.

—Tienes razón, en realidad requiere bastante esfuerzo y dedicación ponerte lo bastante histérico para que te decidas a hacer algo que no sea sonrojarte y balbucear —continua con el sentido figurado.

El helvético se sonroja mucho mas, abriendo la boca para decir algo y volviendo la a cerrar frunciendo el ceño y mirando al frente.

—_Verdammt_... —susurra enojado Austria se sonríe mirando por la ventanilla.

El rubio se gira otra ve a verlo para reclamar y antes de hablar vuelve a cerrar la boca, aun más sonrojado y enojado.

—Claro que tiene su gracia que así sea —asegura aparentemente de forma desinteresada—. Si no, no podría hacer cosas como utilizarte para mandar a Lena a su casa.

—Utilizarme para... ! —levanta las cejas—. No necesitas avergonzarme para ello.

—Por eso no era a ti a quien estaba dejando en ridículo —responde concediéndole. Suiza le mira de reojo.

—¿No estabas usando mis supuestos sonrojos y balbuceos?

Austria le mira y sonríe, incomodándose un poco.

—Pero no para avergonzarte, si no para hacerla sentirse incomoda a ella. Apuesto a que se ha imaginado unas cuantas de las cosas que pueden pasar entre hoy y mañana.

El color de suiza debe ser vino tinto ahora.

—_Österreich_!

—He dicho pueden... No que tenga que enseñarte a tocar realmente si no quieres —aclara desinteresadamente como si no supiera perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo y que ha entendido Suiza.

—En.. ense... Enseñarme? —le mira.

—_Ja..._Con el violín, como hice frente a ella —explica. Suiza parpadea y se sonroja solito, dándose cuenta de su "error".

—Ah, e-eso... —balbucea.

—_Ja._O quizás imagino que yo tocaría para ti —continua cerrando los ojos.

—_Nein_... No sé si yo... —se pasa una mamo por la cara—. Yo... Tu... Pa-para mi... —se mueve en su asiento.

—No creo que tenga la más mínima idea de cual es mi instrumento favorito en realidad —añade. El helvético parpadea y suelta el aire sonoramente pensando en todas las veces que le ha dicho que es él y demás... Sonrojándose.

Austria sigue mirando por la ventanilla.

—Yo... No creo que haya imaginado tanto —sentencia Suiza seriamente. El moreno sonríe.  
—Tu no te has visto la cara cuando te puesto la mano en la cintura... Me parece que sí debe tener una idea bastante clara de cual es tu instrumento favorito —se sonroja un poco sin mirarle.

El rubio abre la boca incrédulo y se lleva una mano a los ojos, avergonzado.

—_Österreeeeeich..._—protesta—. Deja de decir esas cosas...

Austria se ríe un poquito nervioso.

—Yo no tengo un instrumento favorito —niega mucho muy demasiado tarde.

—Seguramente en tu caso debería llamarse herramienta más que instrumento —explica el de las gafas. Suiza abre los ojos como platos.

—He.. Herramienta?

—Puesto que no tienes demasiada idea de música —le explica el austriaco, el suizo cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

—¿De qué estamos hablando?

—Del _Steinway_y de tu pistola, por supuesto —responde el moreno como si fuera obvio. El helvético se incomoda con el doble sentido.

—_Verdammt_... —susurra porque ahora a todo le ve doble sentido.

—¿De qué crees que hablamos si no? —pregunta Austria aparentemente de forma inocente.

—De... De..—hace "pffft"—. De nada... —susurra avergonzado.

—No parece que sea de nada —insiste.

—Deja de jugar con mi mente y el doble sentido —responde—. TU estabas hablando de otras cosas.

El músico se ríe.

—¿Lo hacia? ¿Qué cosas?

—Otras... —frunce el ceño—. ¡Sabes perfectamente cuales!

—_Nein,_en absoluto —responde "inocente".

—¡Claro que lo sabes! De esto... De lo que va a pasar... —gritonea estacionando se fuera de casa de Austria

—¿Lo que va a pasar? ¿Qué va a pasar? —finge preocuparse el moreno. Suiza se sonroja.

—¡NADA!

—Oh... —se decepciona un poco, costándole mas actuar esta vez. Le mira de reojo.

—Nada que no quieras. Es tu cumpleaños —murmura bajito.

—Así que sí hay cosas que tu quieres... —comenta en uno de esos tonillos de voz burlones que hacen que se sonroje en automático.

—Yo... Argh! Hablamos de lo que TU quieres! Que al parecer, como siempre, es molestarme —susurra Suiza para sí.

—Yo quiero... Que me digas cuales son las que quieres tu, —sonríe Austria— deberías contármelas ya que es mi cumpleaños y has interrumpido mi ensayo y ni siquiera me has abrazado como es debido —propone mirándole de soslayo.

El helvético abre los ojos como platos, y traga saliva, sintiendo un escalofrío.

—N... Eso... Eso no se vale —susurra. El austríaco sonríe sin ninguna intención de ceder.

—Tú has dicho que pidiera lo que quisiera por ser mi cumpleaños, no me parece una petición fuera de lo razonable o imposible.

—Yo no puedo decirte esas cosa —confiesa Suiza con cara de quererse morir de la vergüenza.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta inocentemente, llegando a la puerta de la casa ya y abriendo. El helvético se mira las manos y los pies.

—Porque me avergüenzan... —susurra tan quedito que no siquiera él se ha oído.

—¿Cómo? —insiste Austria, por que no le ha oído.

—Porque me... No... No son cosas de las que me guste hab... Hablar —balbucea.

—Bueno, eso ya lo sé. Por eso estoy abusando un poquito de mí... Poder de cumpleaños —concede dejándole entrar y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

—Lo que quieres es avergonzarme y burlarte de mi —bufa el rubio.

—En parte —confiesa sonriendo—. Eso suele funcionar.

—Si te digo que quiero un beso, dirás que no me lo darás y yo quedare como un idiota —explica apretando los ojos—. ¿Suele funcionar? —pregunta abriendo los ojos y mirándole. Austria se le acerca levantándole la cara de la barbilla al oír eso.

—Cuando estas muy avergonzado sueles detenerte menos a ti mismo.

Suiza le mira y ¿qué crees que hace? Se sonrojaaaa!

—Y... Yo... —tiene un escalofrío pero Austria le besa por que se lo ha pedido y le esta siguiendo el juego. Así que Suiza le devuelve el beso cerrando los ojos y haciendo "mmmm".

Finalmente el moreno se separa y sonríe.

—No todo es una cuestión de tu contra mi.

—No... Es una de tu contra mi... —confiesa desviando la vista y tratando de recupera su ritmo cardiaco. Austria le suelta la barbilla mirándole en silencio y luego se separa quitándose la chaqueta. Suiza frunce el ceño al separarse.

—Creo que no te va a quedar mas remedio que soportar eso entonces —sentencia el austriaco colgando la chaqueta, de espaldas a él—. Así que sigue.

—¿Soportar que? —pregunta.

—Yo... Contra ti —le mira dándose la vuelta y acercándosele de nuevo.

—Oh... Era... Un... Decir... —le mira.

—Aun así, suena extrañamente bien, bien visto —sonríe burlón el moreno. El suizo se cruza de brazos a la defensiva.

Austria le pone el pelo tras la oreja, sin dejar de sonreír. Suiza se pone nervioso.

—Err… Eres un cínico —balbucea el helvético.

—_Dankeschon_—vuelve a sonreír el músico—. Es un detalle que te hayas fijado —responde.

—No lo digo para que estés orgulloso —le mira con el ceño fruncido—. Hay detalles más interesantes en los que me he fijado —se defiende.

—¿Por ejemplo? —pregunta empezando a andar a dentro, Suiza le sigue.

—Como que te has sorprendido d verme hoy ahí.

—Muy observador —concede sentándose y luego vuelve a ponerse de pie, por que ahora se ha puesto un pelín nervioso—. ¿Quieres un café?

—Quizás pueda hacerte mejor un chocolate... —le mira—. Suizo —y se sonroja un poco después cuando nota el posible doble sentido—. Po-Porque se me antoja más un chocolate... Pero... Yo...

Austria hace un gesto ligeramente rimbombante para señalarle hacia la cocina, con una sonrisa. Suiza le mira y luego camina a la cocina.

—¿Donde guardas el chocolate?

Austria le sigue, saca un bote con chocolate de un armario y se lo tiende.

—_Danke_... —camina nervioso a la nevera en busca de leche. El moreno se sienta en una silla.

—Aun sigo esperando saber que otras cosas querrías que pasaran —comenta como si nada. Suiza toma un recipiente y empieza a hacerlo, frunciendo el ceño, intentando concentrarse hasta que Austria dice eso

—Eh... Pues... —le mira de reojo—. No... ¿Quieres detalles? —pregunta nervioso.

—Por supuesto —responde como si fuera obvio.

—De.. Detalles —se le cae una cuchara—. Quieres... Que te... Que te cuente lo que me... —balbucea. El de las gafas le mira y sonríe, sonrojándose un poquito—. Eres... Un pervertido —susurra frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose—. Yo... Yo no tengo pensamientos así... —agrega de manera ridícula. Austria levanta las cejas.

—No he juzgado en ningún momento tus pensamientos, pero si tu crees que yo soy un pervertido por querer conocerlos, no estoy muy seguro de qué eres tu por tenerlos, entonces.

Suiza levanta las cejas y se sonroja, bajando la cuchara y dejando se hacer lo que hacia.

—Tu... Estas hablando de... ESAS cosas —suelta entre dientes.

—Y al parecer tu también —se devuelve con calma.

—Es que ¿qué quieres que te diga? Que hagas A o B, en la sala o en el cuarto o en el baño o... —se sonroja por lo que esta diciendo y aprieta los ojos—. ¿Eso quieres? ¿Que te hable... así?

Austria traga saliva un poco incomodo.

—O puedes hacerlo, pero eso siempre conlleva mas trabajo —propone. El helvético bufa, llevándose una mano a la cara.

—¿Y lo dices porque quieres oírlo o porque quieres molestarme? —pregunta tenso.

—¿Cambia la cosa dependiendo de esas opciones? —pregunta Austria de vuelta.

—_Ja._Cambia dependiendo de tu respuesta —le mira entre los dedos.

—Oírlo —responde sonreído con burla de manera que no se sabe si miente o no. Se sonroja quitando se las manos de la cara y sirviendo el chocolate en dos tacitas.

—Seguro quieres avergonzarme... —murmura entre dientes caminando a él y extendiéndole una taza. Austria sonríe de lado.

—_Danke_

—¿Quieres... Ir a la sala o... Algo? —pregunta Suiza increíblemente tenso y nervioso. El moreno se pone de pie, aguantándole la mirada y luego se dirige a la puerta. El rubio le sigue.

Austria se consigue un par de posavasos dejando su tacita en la mesita y se sienta en el sofá. El suizo mira en donde se sienta y se le sienta junto con el ceño fruncido, aun sonrojado.

Finalmente el austriaco se vuelve a él mirándole de soslayo.

—¿Aja?

—Ahora... —carraspea—. Mmm quizás... Podemos hablar un poco —mira su taza—. ¿Te ha gustado el chocolate?

—Ja—asiente el de las gafas después de volverse a la taza y probarlo. Sonríe de nuevo notando sus nervios.

—Quiero un abrazo... —suelta Suiza de repente. Austria levanta las cejas.

—¿Uno tipo árbol o uno de verdad? —se burla un poco.

—Bueno... No... Quiero... —se sonroja—. ¡Es tu culpa! —se queja.

—Mi culpa... —lo valora.

—Yo he llegado con plena intención y tu...

—Y yo...

— No has hecho nada más que quedarte ahí como un árbol —se cruza de brazos.

—Tu eras quien me estaba abrazando a mi —responde defendiéndose.

—¡Pero ni siquiera has subido los brazos! —reclama.

—Tampoco me los has subido tu —sigue con la evidencia.

—Pues creo que tu pudiste haberlos subido solo —frunce el ceño. Austria sonríe.

—Yo creo que no es una cuestión de poder

—Es... _Verdammt_... —protesta y se levanta dejando la taza sobre la mesa en el posavasos y sonrojado—. Eh... —le mira.

—Aja? —pregunta Austria sin moverse ni un ápice.

—No vas a...

—Oh... —sonríe entendiendo— No, no creo, dije que quería saber, no que fuera a hacerlo —se ríe. Suiza se sonroja mucho más y se sienta junto a él, enfadado.

—Eres un imbécil —suelta cruzando los brazos y planteándose la posibilidad de salir corriendo. Austria se ríe un poco más, le pone la mano en el hombro más alejado de él, y suavemente tira de él para que se le acerque. Suiza aprieta los ojos pero no ofrece resistencia.

—Te detesto.

—Algo de eso he oído —le susurra al oído ahora que le tiene encima suyo. Suiza no hace mucho por abrazarle.

—¿Por que te gusta tanto humillarme? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—Ayuda a esconder las cosas que a mi me incomodan —suelta sonriendo con absoluta sinceridad.

El helvético parpadea y frunce el ceño, aunque sonríe un poquito.

—Pagan justos por pecadores —resuelve levantando un brazo y haciendo ademán de abrazarle.

—No me importa quien pague mientras lo haga otro —se ríe—. No se puede ahorrar de otra manera.

—Eres el colmo —le acusa, mucho menos agresivo.

—Puede que también saque un placer perverso de ello, lo admito —se encoge de hombros. Suiza le mira a los ojos y traga saliva, poniéndose nervioso por lo que esta pensando.

—Al menos lo admites —responde levantando las manos y tomando los lentes de Austria, quien cierra los ojos para que se los quite al notar lo que pretende.

Suiza se gira y pone los lentes en la mesita, con cuidado. El moreno le mira, tragando saliva un poquito.

—_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_—susurra acercándosele sonrojado y nervioso, con el corazón acelerado, las palmas un poco sudorosas y la voz no tan confiada.

Austria sonríe. Suiza cierra los ojos y le besa llevándole una mano al cuello y empezando a desanudarle el pañuelo.

oxOXOxo

Suiza abre los ojos un poco más tarde que de costumbre. Tiene un poco de frío. Sonríe levemente al ver a Austria junto a él y se plantea... bueno. Quizás no tiene que levantarse hoy a la misma hora que siempre y meterse a bañar. Quizás no estaría tan mal que se quedara un poco en la cama. Con cuidado de no despertar a Austria, se levanta (sonrojándose al darse cuenta que está desnudo), va al baño, se lava los dientes, busca su ropa interior y con cierta vacilación, se mete nuevamente en la cama.

Un par de horas después Suiza ha contado borreguitos, ha mirado el techo, ha dado varias vueltas en la cama, ha intentado dormir y... no ha tenido ningún éxito.

Ligeramente fastidiado (ligeramente, claaaaaaaaaaaaro), se propone a hacer el plan B y despertar a Austria, sin que Austria note que le está despertando. Con cuidado y sonrojándose por la idea, se acerca a él y le observa dormir... sonrojándose más después de unos segundos. Con cuidado y suma delicadeza, le hace un cariño en la mejilla, pero no obtiene respuesta.

Suiza traga saliva y le hunde una mano en el pelo con sumo cuidado, sonriendo idiotamente al hacerlo. Austria sigue el movimiento inconscientemente, cambiando un poco de posición.

Suiza sonríe un poquito y le pasa la otra mano por el pelo, intentando que cambie de nuevo de posición.

Austria se vuelve de lado, de cara a Suiza.

Suiza se sonroja él solito y vuelve a mirarlo de frente y tiene una idea, y se sonroja tanto que tiene que girarse de espaldas a Austria, con las manos en la cara, y esperar un poco antes de volver a hacer algo.

Después de procesarlo unos segundos, se vuelve de nuevo a Austria... y girándose a su alrededor para notar que no hay NADIE que lo ve, y después de llamarle en un susurro "_Österreich_! _Österreich_!" un par de veces, toma aire y con suavidad, le pasa un dedo por Mariazell.

El sueño del austríaco cambia y su expresión facial también... Ejem... Pero no se despierta ni reacciona mucho más aun.

Suiza bufa, decepcionado pensando qué puede hacer porque esto es una jodida pérdida de tiempo. Se acuesta de nuevo, mirando al techo y pensando qué hacer, y después de unos segundos, se le ocurre otra idea mucho más arriesgada.

Se gira a Austria, sonrojado, toma aire y en un rápido movimiento, sin pensar demasiado le pasa una mano por la cintura levantándole el brazo y acercándolo a él, abrazándole. En cuanto termina el movimiento se deja de mover esperando el resultado.

Austria siente a Suiza calentito y se acerca un poco más, abrazándole hacia si mismo.

—_Ö..._ _Österreich_... —dice en tono normal, soltándole él, pero adentro del abrazo de Austria, sin tener idea de qué hacer a continuación. Luego, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo, le pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Mmmm —protesta el moreno.

Suiza se espanta un poco y hace algo que ha visto alguna vez en una película.

—Shh... shh... está bien, sólo soy yo... —susurra el helvético de un modo muy poco convincente.

Austria abre los ojos de golpe. Suiza no se entera porque tiene su cabeza recargada en el cuello de Austria.

—No... no quería despertarte así... yo.. —dice un poco más honesto aún—... buff.. es que... —cree que Austria está dormido, él vuelve a cerrar los ojos y sonríe un poco—. Quizás... quizás debería levantarme y esperar a que te despiertes solo en vez de seguir intentando estar aquí cuando despiertes —susurra, aún acariciándole el pelo. El austriaco le aprieta más contra sí por que no quiere que se vaya.

Suiza se detiene, sonrojado.

—U... uoh... eh... _Ös_... _Österreich_? —pregunta, pero el músico hace como que duerme.

El helvético intenta despegarse, sutilmente. Austria acerca la cabeza, bajándola, obligando a Suiza a hundirle la nariz en el pelo mientras vuelve a sonreír un poco aprovechando que seguro no le ve.

Suiza aprieta los ojos y aspira en el pelo de Austria, relajándose un segundo.

—Ahora si te mueves... —protesta. Austria frota un poco la cabeza y se queda quieto—. MMmmm... —murmura Suiza protestando.

El moreno abre los ojos otra vez y ve el pecho de Suiza. Mueve la mano acariciándole y luego vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Suiza se sonroja más al sentir que le acaricia, moviéndose un poco, incómodo. Respira de nuevo en el pelo de Austria.

—_Österreich_? —susurra, pero no se mueve. El helvético baja la mano de su pelo a su espalda, y trata de tranquilizarse y de relajarse... sin lograrlo, se mueve un poco.

Austria vuelve a acariciarle el pecho, bajando hasta su estomago ahora, lentamente, con las puntas de los dedos que seguro tiene frías.

Suiza tiene un escalofrío y se le pone la piel de gallina, mientras hunde un poco el estómago. Al sentirlo, Austria decide no detenerse y bajar mas hasta la goma de sus calzoncillos.

— Oh —susurra Suiza suavemente y reacciona un poco abriendo los ojos con terror porque el pequeño suiza está reaccionando y la mano de Austria está estúpidamente cerca.

Austria vuelve a subir lentamente y el helvético suelta el aire, empezando a intentar separarse de nuevo. Al sentirlo, Austria se detiene y vuelve a encoger la mano, cerrando los ojos otra vez.

—_Ös..._ _Österreich_... —le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Mmm? —pregunta sin moverse.

—Estás despierto, verdad? —susurra.

—Mmm_nein_... —sonríe. Suiza le empuja del hombro para separarse y verle la cara. Austria tiene los ojos cerrados y sonríe.

—¡Estás despierto, claro que estás despierto! —exclama en un tono de voz más agudo del normal, sonrojándose. El moreno sonríe más abiertamente, sin abrir los ojos. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—Estaba... yo... _nein_... estaba... el... tu, tu me has abrazado y yo...

—¿Te he pedido explicaciones?—pregunta bostezando y frotándose los ojos.

—_Nein_... pero... —intenta separarse. El moreno le mira abriendo solo un ojo mientras se frota el otro.

—_Ja?_

Suiza vacila un segundo sonrojado, nervioso y avergonzado. Aún así, respira, y se le acerca, dándole un beso rápido en los labios... porque desde que se levantó, está esperando que se despierte el para hacer exactamente eso, porque cree que es la forma en la que Austria querría despertar con quien esté.

Austria levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco al haberle pillado por sorpresa.

—_Guten Morguen_—susurra después.

—_Gu-Guten Morgen_—contesta frunciendo el ceño, apretando los ojos y dándose la media vuelta. Se tapa la cabeza con la cobija. Austria se queda paralizado un instante y luego suspira sonriendo, sin moverse.

Después de un rato Suiza (como pequeño animalillo), saca la cabeza de las cobijas, mirando a Austria por un agujero. Austria sonríe de lado, burlón.

—¿Qué... qué quieres hacer? —pregunta intentando no verse TAN crío. El austriaco estira los brazos desperezándose.

—Tengo que volver al _Musikverein._

Suiza saca la cabeza de las cobijas.

—Bien. ¿Vas a comer o... algo? —pregunta sintiéndose idiota.

—Planeaba desayunar, obviamente —responde Austria buscando sus gafas en la mesita de noche.

—Tus gafas están en la mesa de la sala —indica Suiza.

—Puedes ir a buscarlas —pide en la forma de pregunta pero el tono de concesión.

—Errr... vale... —le mira—. Sólo porque es tu cumpleaños —se sienta en la cama—. Porque detesto que uses ese tono conmigo, yo no soy _Preussen_—se levanta.

Austria se echa de nuevo en la cama, cerrando los ojos y estirando los brazos y las piernas, sin decirle nada.

Suiza camina en ropa interior por el cuarto, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado por su casi desnudez y vuelve en unos minutos con los lentes de Austria, quien se ha dormido otra vez.

—_Österreich_? —se acerca a la cama y se sienta en la orilla que corresponde a Austria. Lo mueve un poco con la mano—. _Österreich_...

El austriaco encoge los brazos, frotándose los ojos otra vez.

—Mmmmm! —protesta.

—Vengaaa... no seas flojo... —responde Suiza y le mueve del hombro.

—Ya les dije que podía ser que llegara tarde —se defiende aun con las manos en los ojos.

—Oh... y ¿quieres dormir? Quizás podríamos ir caminando a desayunar por aquí —propone—. Si te levantas... yo invito el desayuno —agrega, como un GRAN premio. Austria se queda quieto y aparata una mano para mirarle fijamente, con solo un ojo—. Errr... bueno. Si te levantas te invito el desayuno y... —repite—. Y... algo más.

—Algo más —repite el moreno, incrédulo.

—¿No te parece? Mmm bueno —el rubio se levanta.

—Me pregunto donde has intuido el tono de protesta.

—Pues si no protestaras, te estarías levantando... digo yo.

—Me estoy levantando —sonríe sin moverse.

—Ya veo... —le mira con los brazos cruzados y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—La parte de tomar consciencia es lo más complejo —se burla cínico. Suiza bufa.

—¿Vas a querer ir a desayunar, o no?

—¿Estamos entrando en un bucle? —pregunta levantando una ceja—. Juraría que ya he respondido a eso.

—¡Has dicho que querías desayunar, pero no has dicho si querías ir caminando a ese lugar que está al otro lado del parque! —protesta, Austria se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo que quien paga manda.

El helvético hace ojos en blanco.

—_Verdammt_, _Österreich_... yo lo he dicho porque he pensado que podría gustarte pero... —aprieta los ojos y recuerda lo que se ha prometido en relación a no apresurarle y demás... se vuelve a sentar a la cama—. ¿Sabes? Si quieres quedarte en la cama probablemente no estaría mal.

—Si dedicaras a no necesitar confirmación de todo la mitad del esfuerzo que dedicas a agradarme... —empieza—. Yo me aburriría mucho —confiesa por fin.

—No hago esfuerzos por agradarte —responde a eso, mirándolo y frunciendo el ceño porque le parece molesto que definitivamente decida que se divierte porque él hace esfuerzos. Austria apoya el codo en el colchón y la cabeza en la palma de la mano.

—¿Entonces por qué tan preocupado sobre si me gustará o no ir ahí a desayunar?

—Pues porque me interesa que… te agrade. Pero no es que me esfuerce —se sonroja. El moreno sonríe, se pasa la mano por el pelo y se incorpora—. ¿Siempre sí? Eres incomprensible —se hace un paso atrás Suiza.

El de las gafas le mira sin entender.

—¿Siempre sí qué?

—Si te levantas...

—Oh, estupendo, chantaje de buena mañana —sonríe el austriaco y le mira aun sentado en la cama—. ¿Aja?

—¿Chantaje yo? —el suizo levanta las cejas—. ¡Yo sólo dije que te daría un premio pero... eso no es chantaje!

—Bueno, tienes razón. No ha sido exactamente una amenaza, sería más bien un soborno.

—Bueno, me parece que tú entiendes bien en esos términos de "soborno" —levanta la mano para hacerle un cariño y se arrepiente.

Austria toma la esquina de la colcha y antes de levantarla para ponerse de pie, vacila y le mira.

—_W-Was?_—pregunta Suiza y baja la mano, sonrojándose.

—Nada —baja la cabeza, sonrojándose un poquito y luego levanta la colcha, poniéndose de pie, a su lado, completamente desnudo. Suiza abre los ojos como platos, sonrojándose totalmente, y mirando al techo.

—_Mein... gott_—sisea.

—Eso —responde Austria sonriendo y luego anda por el cuarto hasta el baño mientras Suiza sigue sonrojado.

—Errr... ¿te bañas tu primero?

—_Ja_—responde Austria cerrando la puerta del baño.

El helvético frunce el ceño, empieza a recoger las cosas del cuarto y a hacer la cama, porque es como chico de cuartel y hace la cama en ocho segundos, perfectamente recta. Austria se lo toma con calma, como siempre.

Después de acomodarlo todo, el suizo se da cuenta de que ha olvidado su maleta en el coche (porque esta vez... ha traído maleta), así que se pone su camiseta del día anterior y en bóxers, baja buscando sus pantalones para obtener las llaves del coche. Unos cuantos segundos más tarde, empantalonado y descalzo, sale al coche cerrando la puerta de la casa tras él.

Austria sigue tomándoselo con calma.

Con la maleta en la mano, silbando una cancioncilla de _"the sounds of music",_regresa a la puerta, toma el pomo de la misma y... está cerrada. Bufa. Intenta abrirla de nuevo. Bufa.

Austria sale del baño envuelto en una toalla y al no encontrar a Suiza en el cuarto, regresa la toalla a su sitio para empezar a buscar su ropa, que por supuesto, debe combinar perfectamente.

Suiza toca el timbre de la casa.

—ABRE TU! —grita Austria a Suiza pensando que debe estar en algún lado, abajo. Suiza no escucha, obviamente... vuelve a tocar.

Austria sigue eligiendo sus prendas y dejándolas sobre la cama. Suiza vuelve a tocar y empieza a darle la vuelta a la casa, intentando entrar por la parte de atrás.

El moreno frunce el ceño mirando a la puerta del cuarto y decide bajar... desnudo,(expresamente para incomodarle por no hacerle caso) a ver que pasa con Suiza.

—_Schweiz_?

Suiza va a la parte de atrás, y empieza a trastear con la puerta... intentando abrirla (sin éxito).  
Austria mira en la sala sin encontrarle y se da cuenta de que ya no están picando al timbre, aun así se acerca mirar por la mirilla, frunce otra vez el ceño al no encontrar a nadie. Suiza mientras tanto toca la puerta de atrás.

—_Österreich_!—grita. Así que el moreno escucha el ruido proveniente de la cocina y se va hasta allí.

Suiza se ha ido mientras tanto de regreso a la puerta delantera. En cuanto llega, toca de nuevo el timbre. Austria apoya una mano en la cadera y con la otra se frota los ojos, esperando con calma en la cocina.

—_Österreich_! —toca la puerta de la entrada con el puño, el de las gafas se pone a hacer café con parsimonia. Suiza grita un rato mas en la puerta, y luego vuelve a caminar a la puerta de atrás, pensando que puede trastear mejor con la chapa adentro. Lo mira a través de la ventana.

—_Österreich_! —le grita—. ¡Abreme!

Austria no lo nota en la ventana, pero si nota que deja de hacer ruido en la puerta principal y entonces le oye en la ventana, dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera y abriendo.

Suiza le mira bien y se sonroja apretando los ojos.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo fuera? —pregunta Austria una vez vuelve a cerrar la puerta. Suiza le mira de reojo y luego el techo.

—¿Por qué estás desnudo?

—Supuse que te gustaría más que viniera a abrirte de esta forma —responde cínico.

—N-Nein... Yo... err... —se sonroja más. El de las gafas se da la vuelta.

—¿Vienes? —pregunta yendo hacia la puerta que da al comedor. El helvético le mira de arriba a abajo, por la espalda, sonrojándose más, pero poniendo total atención en toda su estructura con la boca medio abierta y los ojos muy abiertos.

Austria abre la puerta y nota que no le esta siguiendo, así que le mira de soslayo por encima del hombro. Suiza sale de su ensimismamiento al notar la mirada, sonrojándose más.

El austríaco sonríe sonrojándose un poquito y sale de la cocina sin decirle nada, yéndose para arriba.

Suiza sale tras él al final, caminando rápido hasta la puerta.

—Voy... a la puerta...—anuncia, pero Austria sube las escaleras sin darse la vuelta, se mete al cuarto y sigue con lo que estaba haciendo con su ropa.

El helvético sube atrás de el después de unos segundos, con la maleta, aún sonrojado por haberse quedado como idiota viéndole el trasero. Se dirige al baño directamente y exactamente siete minutos más tarde, sale bañado, vestido, peinado y listo para salir. (sorprendentemente... y agárrate fuerte, está vestido de traje y corbatita).

Para la tranquilidad de Suiza y su pequeño corazoncito, Austria ya lleva calzoncillos para este momento.

—Eh... Ya... Ya estás? —pregunta tímidamente, entrando al cuarto. El morenos le mira mientras se pone los pantalones, sentado en la cama—. Veo que no... —se sienta a su lado. El de las gafas se pone de pie para abrocharse los pantalones.

—Creo que estos calzoncillos que llevo son tuyos —comenta como si hablar del tiempo y el suizo se incomoda, desde luego.

—Y veo que los usas con regularidad...

—Pues no voy a tirarlos —responde como si fuera obvio—. Ni siquiera están rotos ni nada parecido, aun se pueden aprovechar.

—No he dicho que los tires —replica—, es solo... me hace gracia.

Austria le mira de soslayo mientras se pone la camisa.

—Pensé que me los regresarías —confiesa—. O que los guardarías en... —se sonroja.

—No voy a devolvértelos sin tener los míos de vuelta —responde—

—Los... tuyos... —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. No... no los tengo —asiente—

—¿Los has tirado? —le mira incrédulo.

—Los... —carraspea. Austria sonríe y se vuelve al espejo, abrochándose la camisa. Suiza carraspea de nuevo.

—¿Los... ? —le insta a seguir el moreno.

—Ese es.. Eso vas a ponerte? —pregunta levantando las cejas y mirando el atuendo de rojo.

—Hay... podría ir de otra manera que te llamaría más la atención y con la que no dejarías de mirarme, pero no me parece que sea lo mejor desde un sentido del pudor, hay demasiado publico en el _Musikverein_—se burla— Aun así, me intriga qué les pasó a mis calzoncillos.

Suiza abre la boca azorado.

—Des... Des... Desnudo? —susurra.

—Aun así, sigue habiendo demasiado público para mi gusto —niega con la cabeza como si Suiza le estuviera rogando.

—Es una imagen mental... —carraspea—. Per... Perturbadora —indica sinceramente.

—Excelente, me gustara saber que estas pensando en eso todo el concierto —suelta con ironía. El helvético se sonroja.

—No voy a pensar en so todo el concierto —protesta mintiendo.

—Mejor para ti, estas cosas funcionan mejor cuando son los interpretes quienes imaginan desnudo al publico —responde como si nada.

—_Verdammt..._—susurra.

—Aun así, esta vez tampoco esta el bolero en el programa... Lo que al parecer no es prueba de nada —sigue.

—Tu te me ima... Te... —frunce el ceño—. No me sorprende que no este, ni siquiera me planeabas invitar.

* * *

_Final abierto, perdón. Aun así un poco de Ausui cumpleañero (casi se me olvida)._


End file.
